Una Historia de Zombis
by The Harley Davidson Lady
Summary: Algo que nunca imagino Kagome es que agradecería tanto el ser fanática de esa serie desconocida de zombis, ¿quien diría que el apocalipsis zombi llegaría?. Ahora ella lucha asesinando zombis junto a su hermano mientras otros tres personajes luchan por conseguir su amor ¿quien ganara? ¿existirá una cura? ¡DE DONDE SALIERON TODOS ESOS ZOMBIS! HISTORIA ORIGINAL Nina B.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez! Este es mi nuevo fic y decidi escribir de algo que me encanta ¡ZOMBIS!, sumado con Inuyasha = CONVINACION PERFECTA! Espero que disfruten leyendolo y me dejen sus opiniones e ideas en preciosos reviews o en mi sexy inbox. GRACIAS ADELANTADAS POR LEER! **

**INUYASHA Y COMPAÑIA NO SON MÍOS, NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO Y LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA**

**By Nina.**

* * *

"Documental, Película vieja, Alvin y las Ardillas, The Walking Dead, Cupido, novela, comercial…un momento… ¡THE WALKING DEAD!, ¡VOLVER, VOLVER, VOLVER!".

Definitivamente amaba esa serie, nunca se cansaba de verla. El capitulo ya lo conocía, como todos, pero lo vería igual, gracias a dios el lunes empezaba la cuarta temporada y ella deseaba YA verla.

La joven era Kagome Higurashi, una muchacha de 16 años que vivía en un templo en la ciudad de Tokio, era muy atractiva e inteligente, por ello tenia a muchos chicos del instituto muertos por ella sin embargo, ella estaba muy concentrada en sus estudios. Su familia estaba conformada por su madre, su abuelo y, su pequeño y hermoso hermanito Souta de 13 años. Su contextura física era mediana, de cintura de avispa y un busto bien proporcionado, su cabello era azabache, su boca pequeña y sus ojos de un marrón profundo.

Una vez terminado el capitulo estiro sus adormecidos músculos, enserio estaba muy cansada y es que ¡se había pasado todo el día estudiando para ese bendito examen de física! Como odiaba esa materia, y mucho mas al profesor, el señor Bankotsu era un baboso, varias veces lo había encontrado mirándole el trasero cuando pasaba al pizarrón y cuando debía hablar con ella miraba su busto como si allí se encontrasen sus ojos, que descarado.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que solo se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su cuarto cuando sintió el blando colchón debajo suyo, necesitaba dormir.

¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?", pensó Kagome y se levanto rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta vio las luces del comedor encendidas "¡maldición un ladrón!, bien Kagome tranquila, tomaremos el bate de Souta, golpearemos al idiota que se haya metido y volveremos pronto a la cama"

¡NO, PORFAVOR!

"un momento… ¡MAMA! ¡DEMONIOS SOUTA!", volvió unos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta y lo encontró hecho un ovillo en su cama, corrió hacia él.

-Souta escóndete en el ropero yo iré a ayudar a mama, por nada del mundo salgas hasta que yo vuelva, ¿entendido?-.

Su pequeño hermanito la miro con ojos llorosos y asintió mientras iba hacia el ropero, antes de que llegara ella lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo.

-te amo mucho Souta- y dándole un beso en la frente salió a enfrentar al ladrón.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras mirando a su alrededor, ya no escuchaba gritos y temía saber la razón…el ladrón había asesinado a su madre. La sola idea hizo que comenzara a derramar involuntariamente lágrimas y se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Al llegar al ultimo escalón fijo su mirada en el comedor...Estaba vacío, continuo su caminata a la cocina, estaba vacío también por lo que se dirigió al hall y al llegar no pudo más que vomitar todo lo que había cenado esa misma noche.

En el piso se encontraba su madre o mejor dicho, los restos de ella y a su alrededor había…. ¿zombis? ¡Eran zombis! ¡Esas horrendas criaturas estaban comiéndose a su madre!

"¡no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Los zombis no son reales!" sin embargo allí estaban ellos, alimentándose de su madre, su pobre madre y ahora mirándola a ella, ya que cuando vio la escena un gemido escapo de su garganta haciendo notar a esos seres su presencia.

"debo salvar a Souta" y con ese pensamiento comenzó a correr por las escaleras llegando a la planta alta, una vez allí tomo a su hermano y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta que se encontraba en el techo y subir al depósito en el que guardaban cosas antiguas.

-Kagome, ¿mama...?-

-Shhh- Kagome abrazo a su hermanito contra su pecho y espió junto a el por el pequeño agujero que poseía la puerta, los zombis ya se encontraban en la planta alta y estaban buscándola sin embargo al no verla comenzaron a divagar por toda la casa.

Las horas pasaron y recién cuando el sol estaba saliendo terminaron de salir todos los zombis de su casa, al sentirse segura Kagome se levanto dejando a un Souta dormido en el suelo y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas hasta que encontró una en especial grande y marrón. Cuando la abrió se encontró con unas armas que habían sido de su padre en su época de militar, de ella saco dos pistolas y varias balas.

-Souta despierta-

-¿Qué...?-

-debemos irnos, este lugar no es seguro-

-¿pero a dónde iremos Kag?- era demasiado raro que Souta hablara así, pero era entendible cuando eres un niño de 13 años que queda solo con tu hermana ya que el resto de tu familia es devorada por unas criaturas que hasta ahora no creías reales y solo veías en la televisión.

-no lo sé, buscaremos algún sitio alejado de la ciudad que sea seguro-

Así logro que Souta bajara y una vez hecho esto ambos se fueron al cuarto de Kagome donde ella preparo en su mochila favorita de Roxy un poco de ropa, algunos accesorios de higiene y un pequeño cuaderno junto con una lapicera. Además Kagome se cambio aquel ligero vestido por un jean gris, unas zapatillas nike, una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta estilo militar. Una vez lista fue junto con su hermano a la habitación de este y le hizo preparar una mochila con ropa y algún objeto que quisiese llevar, mientras Souta preparaba su mochila ella coloco las pistolas en unos estuches que estaban ubicados en sus piernas, así le permitían un rápido agarre.

-¿estás listo Souta?-

-si hermana-

-bien, en cuanto salgamos quiero que permanezcas detrás mío.- al salir de su casa observo el panorama, había sangre y caos por todos lados, los zombis estaban comiendo el resto de su cena y si no sacaba a su hermanito de allí rápido, ellos serian el postre. Fijo su vista en la hermosa e imponente camioneta Mercedes Benz Brabus 4x4, siempre había querido manejar una de esas camionetas ¿qué mejor momento que el apocalipsis zombi?, ninguno.

-ven Souta- silenciosamente cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a la camioneta y una vez allí se ocultaron detrás de ella, había olvidado un minúsculo detalle..No tenía la llave, debía encontrarla. Por ello camino hasta la puerta, la que se encontraba abierta y miro hacia el interior, si, kami la odiaba ¡estaba infestado de zombis! ¡Hasta su vecino era uno de ellos! Miro hacia todos lados y vio al lado de la puerta una pequeña mesa en la que se encontraban algunas fotos y un plato hondo de cerámica decorado en el que se encontraban las llaves.

-¡Gracias y hasta nunca!- dijo mientras tomaba con una sonrisa las llaves y salía corriendo con su hermano hacia la camioneta, los zombis se habían dado cuenta de ellos por lo que apurada y muy nerviosa, luego de torpemente haber tardado demasiado, abrió la camioneta y subió junto a su hermano, una vez adentro arranco y comenzó a manejar dejando atrás todo lo que hasta ese momento, había llamado vida….


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! POR SUERTE E ESTADO INSPIRADA POR LO QUE PUDE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LEERLO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO. RECUERDEN DEJARME SUS OPINIONES EN RW O INBOX! **

**Nina.**

* * *

Capítulo II

Luego de 15 minutos de viaje, Kagome decidió hacer su primera parada en una estación de servicio abandonada.

-Souta pararemos aquí a cargar algo de combustible en la camioneta y de paso llevar algunos bidones cargados en el camino, ¿quieres que probemos entrar en negocio de allí para conseguir un poco de golosinas para el viaje?- a Souta se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió frenéticamente. Una vez que cerro bien aquella camioneta la dejo cargando y ingreso con su hermano en aquel comercio, había un único zombi que ella supo matar fácilmente con su pistola que poseía silenciador. ¿Quién diría que esa serie de zombis que nadie veía le enseñaría tantas cosas?

-Gracias infinitas TWD y AMC- dijo de manera exagerada juntando sus manos.

-hermana ¿Qué haces?- dijo Souta con su boca llena de chocolates y riéndose de su hermana.

-cállate pequeño diablo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-si si claro, ya llene algunas bolsas con golosinas y encontré algo que nos servirá...-

-¿uh?- dijo Kagome poniendo una cara graciosa que a su hermano le pareció tierna "y se supone que ella es la mayor" pensó Souta.

-toma- y le dio a su hermana una pistola con una bolsa llena cartuchos de balas.

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?-

-estaban detrás del mostrador, ¿puedo quedármelas?-

-¿Sabes disparar?-

-Kagome se tanto como tú de zombis, tengo una larga carrera de videojuegos- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-está bien, quédatela...- dijo entregándole el arma pero antes de que la tomara la alejo y le dijo- PERO, solo úsala cuando sea necesario y con silenciador, no queremos atraer a las masas-

-está bien- dijo quitándole finalmente la pistola a su hermana.

Luego de cargar la comida en los asientos traseros del auto y dos bidones con combustible en el baúl, emprendieron nuevamente viaje hasta llegar a un gran y reconocido autoservicio.

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo Souta.

-simple, quiero conseguir algo de comida de verdad, unas almohadas y alguna frazada para poner en la parte de atrás cuando necesitemos dormir y… ¡no me digas que nunca quisiste entrar a uno de estos y tomar algunas de las cosas que te gustan!- dijo divertida.

-¡qué esperas! ¡Mueve ese trasero flojo, mi consola de videojuegos portátil me está esperando!-

Kagome rio por las ocurrencias de Souta y se apresuro a estacionar el auto en la entrada del gigantesco lugar, por suerte cuando inicio todo se encontraba cerrado así que no tendrían que lidiar con zombis. Rompió con un palo una de las ventanas de las puertas automáticas que se encontraban cerradas y salto dentro seguida por Souta, ambos tomaron un carrito cada uno y comenzaron a tomar cosas y hacer carreras entre ellos mientras reían. "Me alegro tanto de que aun estando en estos momentos horribles te tenga a ti Souta, me hace tan feliz verte reír"

Kagome tomo esa preciosa cámara para la que tanto había estado ahorrando, la encendió y comenzó a tomar fotos junto a Souta.

Luego de unas horas Kagome y Souta ya habían tomado bastante comida, algo de ropa nueva y algunas de las cosas que deseaban.

-Souta, ya se hizo de noche ¿Qué te parece pasar aquí esta noche, descansar y salir a primera hora mañana?-

-¡pido el colchón grande de dos plazas!- Kagome comenzó a reír mientras seguía a su hermano caminando, el sin embargo ya estaba corriendo hacia el gran colchón.

CRACK

-¡SAL MALDITO IDIOTA!-

Ese grito puso en alerta a Kagome y a Souta, quienes tomaron rápidamente sus armas. El ruido había llegado desde la parte trasera del lugar.

-Souta ve detrás de mí le susurro Kagome a su hermano y juntos se acercaron sigilosamente hacia donde provenía el alboroto. Allí encontraron a unos 20 zombis que rodeaban a dos jóvenes, ambos de cabellos plateados y poseedores de dos bates de baseball. Kagome ayudo a subir a su hermano sobre una góndola y le dijo...

-tu haz algo de ruido y dispara a los zombis que se dirijan hacia ti, yo iré matando a los que acorralaron a aquellos chicos-

-cuídate idiota, también te quiero-, Kagome se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro a arremeter contra esos zombis luego de haber escuchado a su hermano.

*Habían estado corriendo casi todo el día junto con el idiota de su hermano y justo cuando lograban divisar un lugar seguro los comenzaron a seguir esas basuras, debían matarlos, por lo que se armaron con lo primero que encontraron en el lugar y comenzaron a golpear cabezas, ya iban alrededor de 15 pero les quedaban todavía otros 20. Justo cuando Inuyasha creía que los iban a matar hasta que apareció esa hermosa chica azabache.

Llevaba puesto un jean que marcaba sus torneadas piernas junto con una remera que permitía ver su bien dotado torso, su rostro era hermoso, toda ella era hermosa y se movía con destreza golpeando zombis y disparándoles mientras que un niño que se encontraba sobre una de las góndolas del lugar atraía zombis y les disparaba.

-¡Bastardo despierta!- ese su hermano, tan tierno como siempre, que había logrado matar a un zombi que estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡mueve tu culo de aquí marica, ayuda al niño antes de que todos esos zombis logren llegar a él y tirarlo! ¡Yo iré con la chica!- dijo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a uno de los zombis que había logrado derribar y aplastaba con el pie.

-¡yo iré con la chica, tú ayuda al niño!-

-¡iré yo!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE VAYAS CON EL NIÑO!- dijo enfrentándolo cara a cara

-¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE IRE CON LA CHICA!- dijo señalandose

-¡Hey tortolos!- grito la joven haciendo que ambos la miraran.

¡POM! ¡POM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa! Lamento haber tardado tanto, no me odien. Pero aqui les tengo el proximo capitulo de esta historia. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEVS! **

**azuza dragneel: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Aqui te dejo el tercer capitulo y espero que te guste y sigas leyendo! **

**Rosa Estelar: Me senti muy identificada contigo! Muchas veces pense que sucederia si yo me encontrase en esta situacion, algunas veces lo vi divertido y hasta desee vivir la experiencia, pero otras veces pense que haria sin mis padres y que seguramente tendria en algun momento miedo, el stress de saber que alguien quiere comerte debe ser enorme, sin embargo...¿el sueño de toda chica es que la quieran por su interior no?, los zombis son perfectos porque aman la parte de afuera y dentro ¡todo de ti!, aunque tendras que soportar el olor a putrefaccion, las moscas, el "gggaaahhhhhhggg" como respuesta a todo (lo que dificulta tener una relacion" y ni hablar de su horrible apariencia y la posible perdida de alguna extremidad en una cita, eso no esta bien. Okay no, definitivamente no funcionaria, lamento hacerte leer tanta de mi locura, seguire con mi helado. Gracias por leer! **

**jeny: sep, mal summary, no es mi fuerte jaja, me alegro mucho de que te guste! y espero que sigas leyendo, espero que el tercer capitulo te guste tanto o mas que el primero y el segundo! Besos!**

**No hago esto con fines de lucro y Inuyasha, por desgracia no es mio LA HISTORIA ES MIA, SOLO MIA FUERA! FUERA!, nah bromita, presto mi historia a paginas y etc, solo avisen si? :) **

**En fin, listos, en su marca, A LEER!**

**By Nina.**

* * *

Capitulo III

Ella le había disparado a los últimos dos zombis que habían estado justo por devorarlos.

-creo que no éramos nosotros los que necesitábamos ayuda, ¿no es verdad perra?- dijo Souta acercándose a su hermana mientras soplaba la punta de la pistola.

-claro que no idiota- dijo chocando puños con su hermano.

Ambos hermanos tomaron color en sus mejillas.

-Mi nombre es Souta y esta cosa horrible que ven a mi lado es, por desgracia mi hermana, Kagome-

-Sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi- le dijo a su hermano mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes, ambos poseían cabello plateado y ojos dorados, sin embargo uno era un poco más alto que el otro y se notaba, de más edad- ¿Cómo se llaman?- dijo mientras tomaba los brazos del que se veía más grande y analizándolos y luego repitiendo el acto con el otro para luego dar una vuelta alrededor de ellos examinando su espalda y piernas.

-Tranquila, no estamos mordidos- dijo el mayor- mi nombre es Seshomaru y el es mi hermano bastardo, Inuyasha-.

Ella le sonrió y les dijo – mucho gusto-

-díganme… ¿piensan quedarse aquí por siempre o tienen algo planeado?- dijo Souta mirando a esos hombres, estaban interesados en su hermana, era obvio.

-en realidad...- comenzó Inuyasha.

-no tenemos nada planeado- dijo fríamente Seshomaru

-¿quieren acompañarnos?- dijo Kagome.

-hermana, ¿estás segura?-

-claro, además mientras más seamos mejor, en algún momento quiero dormir y no pienso dejar que tú manejes- le dijo Kagome.

-¡puedo manejar!-

-sobre mi cadáver, hasta que no llegues a ser mayor-

-¡tú tienes 16!-

- y tú 13, veremos dentro de dos años, cuando tengas 15- Souta se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-bien, ¿Qué dicen?- dijo Souta.

-no lo sé, ¿Qué planean hacer?- pregunto Inuyasha

-encontrar un lugar apartado de la ciudad que sea seguro- contesto Souta

-tenemos un auto y algo de comida, mañana partiremos y en el camino conseguiremos más armas, todas las que sean posibles- dijo Kagome.

-bien, ¿creen que entremos los cuatro en un auto?- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

-¿tu también estás de acuerdo?- dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a Seshomaru.

-Tu y tu hermano nos han salvado la vida, por lo que se los debemos, además que no tenemos nada planeado y me caes realmente bien- dijo Seshomaru sonriéndole de forma arrogante a Kagome.

"Seshomaru siempre es frio con todo el mundo, si se muestra así con ella es porque está interesado, demonios ¡ella será mía!" pensó Inuyasha.

-me alegra que hayan accedido- dijo Kagome sonriendo

-díganme, ¿por donde entraron?- dijo Souta.

- por la puerta de allí atrás- dijo Inuyasha señalando una gran puerta de metal

-¡Y QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAN PARA CERRARLA!- dijo Souta tratando de que esos dos dejen de mirar tanto a su hermana.

-¿¡QUIEN DEMO..!?- comenzó Inuyasha

-Escuchaste al chico Inuyasha, ve a cerrar la puerta antes de que esos zombis entren otra vez-dijo Seshomaru caminando hacia donde se encontraba la comida.

- Lamento eso- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia la puerta cerrándola- solo es un niño tonto, mi hermoso niño tonto- dijo riéndose.

-Y yo lamento lo del idiota de Seshomaru- dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole cálidamente.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, tranquilo, te absuelvo de tus penas- dijo dramáticamente Kagome haciendo reír a Inuyasha.

-y dime… ¿están solos ustedes dos?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-si, anoche cuando empezó todo escuche un grito en la noche y pensando que era un ladrón baje, sin embargo me encontré con zombis comiéndose a mi madre, el primer grito había sido de mi abuelo, mi madre seguramente fue a ayudarlo y termino siendo atacada por esos zombis- dijo Kagome recordando lo sucedido- le agradezco inmensamente a kami que Souta esté vivo, no sé qué haría sin el- dijo mirando tiernamente a su hermano quien comía, o mejor dicho devoraba junto con Seshomaru unos pollos asados.

-realmente eres muy fuerte, me impresionas- dijo mirando a Kagome con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante.

-pues yo fui quien salvo tu culo de ser alimento de zombis, deberías besar el suelo que piso- dijo riendo Kagome.

-mejor te beso a ti- dijo Inuyasha poniendo cada uno de sus brazos a los lados de Kagome acorralándola entre una góndola y el, logrando ponerla colorada y nerviosa "se ve tan tierna así" pensó.

-jajaja eso si me atrapas- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Inuyasha, logrando apartarlo de su camino para después empezar a correr y tomar una pistola cargada de agua y empapar a Inuyasha.

-¡SOUTA CODIGO AZUL! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO AHORA!- dijo corriendo y tirándole otra de las pistolas de agua.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se unió al juego tomando una de las pistolas y persiguiendo a los otros dos. Seshomaru miro la escena y luego de un minuto tomo una de las pistolas.

-si vamos a hacerlo hagámoslo bien marica- dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su hermano.

La pelea termino con cuatro jóvenes mojados y muy cansados acostados en el suelo del lugar.

-deberíamos dormir, mañana nos iremos temprano- dijo Souta dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el colchón mas grande, tomando algunas sabanas e improvisándose un cuarto.

-Souta tiene razón, tenemos dos camas así que creo que dormiré con Souta-dijo Kagome levantándose- no hagan mucho ruido en la cama chicos- dijo riendo y guiñándoles un ojo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la ropa de mujer para cambiarse esa ropa mojada y ponerse un pijama. Cuando volvió se encontró con Inuyasha y Seshomaru peleando por quien se quedaría con qué lado de la cama.

-ya chicos, dejen de pelear- dijo intentando separarlos.

*Inuyasha la vio y no pudo menos que admirar su belleza. Llevaba puesto un hermoso pijama de seda blanco de dos piezas, una musculosa de tiras y un short con encaje en la punta y una bata blanca de una tela que parecía ser muy suave y caliente.

-bien, hagamos esto rápido, quiero ir a dormir- dijo Kagome sacando a los chicos de sus ensoñaciones- piedra, papel o tijera-

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!- gritaron ambos.

-punto para Seshomaru- dijo Kagome.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!-

-punto para Inuyasha, el siguiente punto define todo- dijo Kagome agregando suspenso.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!-

-Inuyasha gana con dos puntos, partido terminado- dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha alzaba sus brazos cantando desenfrenadamente.

-WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEEENDDDS! - Cantaba feliz mientras levantaba a Kagome Como UN saco de papas y giraba con ella haciéndola reír.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!? ¡BAJALA AHORA O TE DEJO SIN DESCENDENCIA!- dijo un enojado chico con cabello negro y ojos azules mientras apuntaba con su pistola a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paró en seco, miro al muchacho.- ¿y tu quien rayos eres?-

-¡KOGA!- Kagome corrió hacia el chico y salto a sus brazos, el supo tomarla a tiempo y abrazarla fuertemente mientras derramaba una solitaria lagrima producto de la emoción.

-Kagome gracias a kami que estas viva, no sabes todo lo que sufrí al no saber dónde estabas, busque en tu casa pero no estabas y llevo siguiéndote el rastro desde la hora del almuerzo- dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte. Siempre había amado a Kagome, sin embargo ella nunca le dio una oportunidad ya que estaba muy abocada a sus estudios, solo había logrado sacarla de la rutina algunas veces para tomar un helado o ayudarla con sus materias ya que él era mayor que ella entendía perfectamente todos los temas porque ya los había cursado.

-¿y tu familia Kouga?- dijo Kagome quitando su rostro del hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro del joven par mirarlo a la cara.

-están todos muertos, ¿la tuya?-

-solo quedamos Souta y yo- dijo mirándolo con tristeza- lamento mucho lo de tu familia-

-y yo de la tuya, pero ahora estoy aquí, seremos tres en la familia- dijo besando la nariz de Kagome

-EJJJEMMMM- dijo áspera y sonoramente Inuyasha.

-emm Kouga, tengo que presentarte unos nuevos amigos- dijo sonriendo y quitando el fuerte agarre que sus piernas y brazos tenían sobre el muchacho.

-ellos son Inuyasha y Seshomaru- dijo señalando a cada uno al nombrarlos- los hemos conocido hoy y han decidido acompañarnos- dijo sonriente

-por haberla conocido hoy estabas demasiado cariñoso pulgoso, aléjate de Kagome- le dijo a Inuyasha- es un placer Seshomaru- dijo cambiando su rostro a uno amigable al mirarlo "este idiota ni sospecha que Kagome va a ser mía, hmp será mejor así" pensó Seshomaru.


End file.
